Star Wars: In and Out of Darkness
by LexxxiiWild
Summary: Set in between Revenge of the Sith and A New Hope. A look into how Anakin Skywalker truly turned into Darth Vader.
1. Memories

He dreams. He doesn't understand how though, the sensors attached to his skull cannot compute the images running through his mind. But he only sees one thing, he sees her and in seeing her, he begins to remember what he did. The images were burned into his subconscious just like the burns that licked his flesh that night.

He stared into her eyes, her plump brown eyes that were now stained with tears. In his heart he knew that he has hurt her, the one person in the galaxy he loved most, but he could not stop the anger that was rising from the depths of his soul.

"Liar," He screamed after her words trailed off into a whisper, not that he would have heard, his eyes were locked on someone behind her. Betrayal flooded through him as he wondered why she did this. _Why did she bring that treacherous man here? So he could kill me? _"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" He screamed at her again now making a fist pointed at her. The breath was choked from the beautiful woman while an invisible entity enclosed her throat. She tried many times to call out his name, but each attempt was thwarted by her lack of air.

"Let her go, Anakin!" The man behind screamed, suddenly racing toward the woman, hoping to stop her inevitable death. "Let her go!"

Finally he released the invisible force, at that point, she sucked in a huge breath of air then collapsed. This would be the last time he would see her, yet he was preoccupied with slicing his former friend into pieces…

Fisted hands hit hard against the capsule, breaking the top off while smoke filled the room. A giant black boot stepped out, following a well built man enclosed in a body suit. The man's face was obscured by machinery around his mouth, a connection of wires straight to his charred lungs, breathing for him. He proceeds to grab the top portion of the helmet and secures it over his face, fully covering it.

"Lord Vader? Can you hear me?" A scruffy voice asked. The eyes of the mask clicked on, adjusting to the lighting; and searched for the voice like radar, searching for its sound.

"Yes, Master. What is thy bidding?" He could not speak but wires connected to his voice box spoke for him. The flames of Mustafar nearly burnt him to a crisp. The Emperor then proceeded to inform Lord Vader of his plan.

"These rebels have become a nuisance, my apprentice," he explained as he was walking down a uniformly gray hallway.

"What should we do, my Master?" Lord Vader asked as he intently waited for his master to continue. Even though Vader knew he was just a pawn in the Emperor's plan, he knew that he could destroy the man if need be. But silently, he obeys, waiting.

"We must destroy them before they become too powerful." He turned to the nearest captain of the cruiser. "Captain, what has our intelligence discovered?"

Shaking out of pure fear of both Sith Lords, the man explained his findings thoroughly as if speaking to a child because one wrong move, his life would cease to exist.

"Our spies have located a rebel base located on the far planet of Naboo. Even though the planet is in the Senate and under Empire control, recently a band of rebels overthrew what troopers we had grounded. The opposition is being led by Senator Mon Motha, who we believe to be in direct control of the rebels." As soon as he finished his discovery, the captain turned and redirected his attention, his presence no longer was needed.

The Emperor slowly walked a catwalk revealing a control console with many windows overlooking the galaxy. The space station cruised along with distinct flyers flanking the ship.

Lord Vader obediently followed but stopped short to gaze out the window, knowing what would be asked of him.

"Lord Vader," the Emperor began, "you must go to Naboo and reclaim the planet in the name of the Empire. But tread carefully; Order 66 has only been in place for a year, who knows how many Jedi stalk those streets. Capture Senator Motha and bring her to me." Order 66 was a command given to the then Jedi helping clones by Chancellor Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker. The order was designed to wipe out every single Jedi to help form the new Empire. Continuing to stare out the window, Vader gave a silent nod. His thoughts were somewhere else, thinking of his old self, his old life.

"My apprentice," the Emperor interrupted and Vader's thoughts disappeared as fast as he could blink his eyes. "Do not let your…feelings get in the way of your mission."

Vader turned and bowed to his master. "Understood, Master. I will report back soon." He then walked off, towards the way of the landing deck to get a ship to transport him back to his cruiser.

The Sith Lord's cruiser, just coming out of hyperspace, had the green planet of Naboo in it's sights. While the crewman busied themselves with their tasks, Vader sat in his command chair with his head in his hands. The last time he landed on this planet, he was a different person in a different lifetime. He was with Padmé Amidala, he's only love. As he stared at the planet, he knew she was there, her body was there and he decided that he would have to see her. Even if that meant massacring his squad of troops, nothing would stop him from seeing her.

_All things die._ A voice whispered in his heart, he instinctively grabbed his chest as if trying to silence the voice. _You killed Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, the Jedi Order and Padmé Amidala. You killed her._ He forced his eyes shut, the anger in him growing, trying to silence the repeating words. _You killed her._ His anger flared and the ship shifted ever so slightly, as his anger grew in the Force, the more the ship turned, until a warm feeling flooded throughout his body. _I am Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith. I rule the galaxy._ His focus was regained and the ship that was once faltering, stabilized and headed for the planet. A stormtrooper, soldier of the Empire, appeared before Lord Vader, ready with his data.

"Sir, we have found a small battalion of rebels at the capital of the planet, in Theed, I've already ordered my…"

"No!" Vader interrupted rising from his chair. "I will lead the troops myself. This is my campaign, captain."

"Yes, sir," the stormtrooper replied. He gently bowed his head and left the command center.

"Admiral," Vader called, "Land in the port of Theed. Disregard any interference that comes up."

"Yes, my lord." The Imperial leader acknowledged and scampered away from the half mechanical man. There was a slight shift in the cabin as the cruiser started its descent. Naboo was getting closer and Vader felt…something. _A shutter in the Force? That's not possible!_ The cruiser broke the atmosphere, ignoring the request for landing codes.

Naboo, the greenest planet in the Empire. Flowing waterfalls scattered throughout the landscape while the lose rise buildings suggest royalty and wealth. Since the fall of the Republic, Naboo's monarchy was dissolved and the Empire's governors oversaw Naboo's political assets. The capital, holding the once Queen's palace, still looked regal in the light. But since the rebellion started, Theed Palace was set ablaze, a beacon of hope for the rebels or a beacon for the Empire.

The Imperial Cruiser landed on a designated port, then Lord Vader stepped out of it with many rows of uniformed soldiers, his lightsaber ready in hand. While the troopers surveyed the area, Vader stopped and took in the environment around him. Memories of her face flowed within him but he had to push them back. He had a mission to accomplish and he could not let his master down.

The city was deserted, fires danced from building to building. Bodies riddled throughout the streets, however the only bodies that could be made out were those of Imperial ranking.

"They must be locked away in the palace," Vader said practically to himself. Just then a sniper took out a trooper next to him, obviously the shot was meant for the dark lord. "Attack the palace! Bring me the survivors! Bring me the senator!"

The battalion of troops, once in a perfect formation, spread out and ran toward the palace, quickly taking out everything in their way.

_This the perfect time_, Vader thought. _To get away, to find her._ He turned, his deep black cloak flowed around his body as he walked to the city's mausoleum.

Naboo's mausoleum was not like any other Vader has seen. The mausoleum was a building that held only the dignitaries of Naboo, in their own chambers. Made from the same material as the rest of Theed, this place also had the regal feel the city once had.

He slithered in and out of the shadows, not touching or brushing against anything. For every door, he read the name plate, hoping it would be hers. Finally at the last door, the gold plated name said "_Padmé Amidala, Queen of Naboo, Senator and Diplomat_." He wouldn't touch the door, instead he reached into the Force and the door swung open. The room was not what he had expected. He expected to see her, forever beautiful with a peaceful look on her face as if she was sleeping. But there was no body._ What?! _ Fury reeked throughout his body. _Where is her body?! Who took her?!_ The only item on the Senator's altar was a necklace, with an oddly shaped pendant a symbol from a distant place. Vader's heart clenched as he slowly walked up and touched the curious object..

"I remember when I gave this to you." A voice rang inside his head. His own voice, well what it used to be before it was scorched. Vader's fingers ran over the small pendant that he, himself, carved when he was boy and gave to the young Padmé. She never took it off as it was a symbol of her love, tears streamed down his scarred and ruined face.

Suddenly, a figure jumped down from the ceiling and landed directly behind Vader, a lightsaber buzzing to life. Vader didn't have to turn to know who was behind him, the Force told him everything he needed to know.

"You shouldn't have come here. This place is sacred," Vader spoke slowly, making each word separated. He gently placed the necklace back on the altar and tilted his head down to it, trying to feel her presence. "I'll give you a head start, just this once though. Leave Naboo, mediate or hide away."

"I don't think so," the voice replied back. It was a ragged voice as if the person was scarred from a horrific incident in the past, tired and weak. "I let this go on for far too long. I should have ended what I started on Mustafar…" the voice trailed off.

Vader turned and saw Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former Master, now his current foe. His faced age a bit from their last meeting, but was still covered with a nicely kept goatee. Obi-Wan could not see into Vader's eyes but Vader could with him. There was no fear, unlike every body else who stood in front of the towering man. He was completely calm and collected. "You don't know the power of the dark side," Vader replied almost mechanically, while Obi-Wan eyed Padmé's altar. That struck deep into the pit of Vader's heart. "Do not look at her! You have no right to! It is your fault she is dead! Now where is she?!" he suddenly screamed, the violent change made his wire charge shift more to his voice rather than to his lungs. He began to wheeze.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan began, but couldn't finish as he was then interrupted by the Dark Lord.

"That name no longer concerns me!"

"How can you live like this?" Obi-Wan continue while looking up at his former Padawan, eyes full of emotion. "How can you live without guilt? You took her life! Not me!" Vader was laughing before Obi-Wan could finish as he drew his blood red lightsaber.

"Guilt?! Look at what I have built! I did this! You were the traitor, not me! The Jedi destroyed everything! You destroyed everything! Now you must pay!" Vader lunged back at Obi-Wan and struck him with his lightsaber, straight through his heart. Obi-Wan's body disappeared after the lightsaber collided with his skin, leaving no evidence that he was ever there. Only then did Vader understand, Obi-Wan appeared from his self conscious. The guilt he felt materialized and showed Vader his own faults through the only person who would tell Vader his faults. The Dark Lord of the Sith fell to his knees, overwhelmed with emotions and silently spoke to her, hoping she would hear.

"Oh, Padmé. What have I done? Please, my love, forgive me." He silently rose and gave one last look toward her altar. Turning, he left the building, but not before leaving his mark, he wanted nobody to know what had transpired at the mausoleum, of his emotional instability. Vader reached back into the Force deeply and brought the mausoleum down, destroying the beautiful altars it once held while crushing the very emotion he had. As he was walking back towards Theed, he put on her necklace that he had taken right before he left, and made his way to the battle zone.

"Move forward! Don't break ranks! Remember, find the Senator and leave the survivors for Lord Vader!" Troopers flooded through the palace, shooting everything that looked like a threat. They stepped over rebel and trooper bodies, trying to push their way toward the throne room. Outside, Vader stopped short of the palace's door. He could hear the small war going on inside, and knew he must get up there quickly or the rebels would find a way to retreat. Gazing up, he spotted a balcony on the second floor. Vader called upon the Force once again to lift him up to the balcony so he could destroy the threat. When he reached the balcony, he stared at the scene before him. Red blaster bolts crisscrossing one another, hitting fellow or fiend. Ricocheted bolts tore up the inside marble of the palace walls. Vader burst through the glass that was separating himself and his crew, trying to deflect blaster bolts with his lightsaber. He let his anger from going to the mausoleum and seeing Obi-Wan flow through him, giving him strength. What happened next was a blur to the Sith Lord. From the eyes of a stormtrooper, it seemed that Vader moved closer to the rebels while deflecting blaster bolts. When he reached them, that's when body parts started flying left and right. Severed arms flew from their keepers as the lightsaber cut beautiful slashes among the enemy. The troopers held their fire so they wouldn't hit their leader, and in that moment they watched the powerful man twirl around as if in a choreographed dance with the rebels. The dance, however, was too short, lasting about a couple of minutes before every threat that appeared in the royal hallway was diminished.

Vader shut off his lightsaber, barely remembering the massacre that just took place, and continuing on his journey toward the throne room's door. Of course, the whole palace was under lockdown so opening the door is out of the question. Frustrated by the lack of help his troopers were giving him, Vader arrived at the door and instead of waiting for his lead commander; he stabbed his lightsaber in the middle of the door. While the troops were finally catching up, the door crumbled under the extreme heat of the lightsaber.

"Sir, we have set up a perimeter around the palace. Nobody will be able to flee." The lead commander informed Vader. The once frustration was gone, he became pleased with the commander. _Maybe I don't have to kill you after all_, he thought to himself as he stepped first inside the throne room.

The room itself was in pure darkness, the lights must have gone off with all of the fires or with lock down, but that wasn't important. What was important was when Vader was scanning the room and finding it completely empty!

"What?! How did they escape?!" As soon as the words left his mask, he heard the sound of a space craft breaking atmosphere. He ran to the window and looked up to see three cruisers leaving the destroyed planet of Naboo. The commander stood behind Vader, completely motionless. Inside his helmet, Vader gritted his teeth and turned to the commander. "I thought you said nobody could escape!"

"I…..thought…..it wasn't possible…." Each word that came out of the commander was cut short as Vader had his grip tightly around his throat, squeezing with each breath he took.

"You lied!" He then proceeded to throw the commander out the window. Without watching his imminent death, Vader stalked out of the room, leaving his troopers behind. "We are done here. Report back to the ship."

Before Vader boarded the cruiser to take him back to his Master, he made a quick stop to a waterfall located directly behind the docking port. He stood there for minutes but it seemed like life times to him. Contemplating the events that played out in that last hour, he stared down at his reflection. He knew he was more machine than man now, but his emotions were flowing through him like never before. Vader was remembering when he awoke for the first time with his suit and the wires connecting his vital organs together. He didn't feel a thing, just numbness but slowly every detail began to hit him like a stroke of a lightsaber. Pain was a feeling Vader became comfortable with, accepting that the pain would live in him forever. Coming back to reality, Vader removed the necklace that was once his wife's and stared at it. _I am forever sorry, my love. I have to let you go._ He then dropped the necklace down the waterfall, and watched it float away from him, taking her memory with it.

He returned to the cruiser and took his command, ordering the Imperial servants to take him to the Emperor's waiting space cruiser immediately.


	2. Facing the Wrath

When Vader arrived to the Emperor's cruiser, he was immediately summoned to an appointment with his master. Lord Vader was not scared of the implications of not catching the Senator, but he was worried about the Emperor finding out about his field trip to Naboo's mausoleum. He rode the elevator up to the top floor of the cruiser. As the door open, it was flanked by two men dressed head to toe in red, with long staffs that were electrocuted at the ends. Vader stepped out and strode to the Emperor's waiting presence, passing the guards with a word.

"Ah, my apprentice, you have returned," the Emperor had his back to Vader and he didn't turn to acknowledge his learner, he stood gazing out. Vader took this moment to look over the Emperor. When he knew the leader of the Empire, he was merely Palpatine. A tall man who emitted courage and diligence, a man who held the fabrics of the Republic together with his bare hands, leaving nothing behind and slaying everybody in his way. Little did Vader know at the time, that the man who held the Republic also destroyed it in the same process. Now, the Emperor was a crouched man with a cane, trying to stabilize his weight while a black cloak covered most of his body. His body was deformed by a fight he was involved in with the late Mace Windu. _I didn't fare any better_, Vader thought, _my body is forever enclosed in this preposterous suit. I will never feel anything warm, the only I will feel is the darkness that my soul has succumbed to._ "How did your task go?" Finally the Emperor turned and looked at Vader, disgust playing on his face.

"My Master, the Senator and rebels retreated. All of our men were stationed on the ground and we had no one above to stop them." Vader was bowed to one knee at this point, to show leadership to his master.

"You fool! You let them get away! I knew I shouldn't have sent you. You have failed me for the last time!" Just then, the Emperor dropped his cane and pointed his hands towards his apprentice. Sparks of blue lightning flared from his fingertips straight to Vader's body, shocking the man.

"AH!" Vader screamed as he felt each wire being overcome by the flow of electricity, fraying and destroying critical wires needed to keep him alive. He tried as hard as he could to keep his balance but was unsuccessful, as he fell over, his body convulsed with each passing bolt. Vader knew that this was his punishment; that the Emperor wouldn't kill him, but he would take him to the brink of death, to show him that Vader was a pawn, nothing more. When the lightning ceased from the Emperor's hand, he picked up his cane and motioned the red guards forward. They began to pick up Vader's unconscious body, smoke rising from the wires that have given out.

"Take him the medical center, tell them to replace every wire, every critical part. I need him. Naboo was just a test for what is to come."

The guards bowed their head and headed towards the elevator, dragging Vader's body behind him as the Emperor went back to staring out the window as he did Vader vaguely remembered descending the elevator down to the medical center. He barely remembered the droids removing his helmet and placing an oxygen mask on his face. Vader barely remembered the Emperor's electricity freely flowing from his hands. The only thing he can think about was how he came to be, why this life was chosen for him.

Once a slave, now the strongest and most feared man in the galaxy, Vader tried to understand why he was the Chosen One, why couldn't he make his own decisions? Would his life turn out differently? Would he be a happy father now? He was too spent to think about what his life could have been if he never did the things he did. Instead he drifted into a dreamless sleep, while the droids slowly put him back to together wire by wire.

When Vader awoke, his suit that was fried was now newly refurbished as well as his breathing systems. He was no longer wheezing but yet his breaths came fast and harsh. A stormtrooper stood beside Vader, as if to watch over the Dark Lord. This displeased Vader, he thought the Emperor could not trust him, but that wasn't the case. The Emperor only wanted to make sure that when his apprentice awoken, he would bring his presence to his only master.

"Sir, you have been summoned by the Emperor." The stormtrooper flatly said, and as soon as he gave his orders, he left the medical center.

Vader slowly got up to make sure everything was working properly and headed to the elevator that he rode down earlier. He again reached the top, and just like the last time, the red guards stood still beside the elevator doors. Unlike last time though, the Emperor was sitting in a chair, silently waiting for Vader, no emotions on his face. As Vader reached him, he bowed down to his knee and waited for the Emperor to explain why he was being summoned.

"My apprentice, we have located Senator Bail Organa of the Alderaan system who has been in direct contact with Senator Mon Motha."

"What shall I do, my Master?"

"Go to Alderaan and interrogate the Senator. When you get the information from him, seek out Mon Motha. She is a great threat to our cause."

"Yes, Master."

"I sense great confusion in you, Lord Vader."

"Forgive me, my Lord. I have been under quite a bit of stress." Vader's voice faltered some, showing the true nature of the words he had just said to the Emperor.

"What is troubling you, my friend?" The Emperor sounded unemotional, as if asking only out of politeness.

"Nothing is wrong, my Master. I will not fail you again." Vader rose and waited for the Emperor to acknowledge Vader's total allegiance to him.

"It would be very unwise if you did." That was Vader's cue to leave, so he turned and silently strode out of the chamber.

Upon arriving on Alderaan, Vader explained the mission to his troopers and emphasized that failure is not an option when an alarm went off. The troopers dispersed throughout the cruiser, while Vader went to the command station.

"What is going on?" He asked while becoming very irritated.

"Sir," the Admiral called to Vader, walking towards the man. "A ship has been spotted leaving the planet, it just broke the atmosphere. From the looks of the ship, it looks like a politician's ship, someone of high standards. We shall take over the ship before they make the jump to hyperspace."

"No, Admiral. Ready my ship. I shall go alone and confront whatever danger that lies ahead, personally."

"As you wish, my Lord." The admiral bowed and a small group of Imperial officers headed down to the hanger and readied Vader's Imperial Tie Fighter, a one man only space vehicle. Designed for warfare but can be used as just a transport. When Vader reached his Tie Fighter, he told the Admiral to stand back away from the ships, if something went wrong, destroy the ship; even if Vader was in it. The admiral was flabbergasted but obliged with his tasks. Vader powered up his ship and flew towards the fleeting vessel.

"This is Lord Vader, requesting docking on your ship." Vader radioed to the coming ship. The white vessel was oddly shaped but he has seen this ship before, in the Republic days. Static filled the signal and Vader repeated his first request. After a couple of minutes, he was granted to dock on the politician's ship, probably because the people of the ship knew they had no choice. Very wise of them, Vader thought to himself and he ascended into an area of the ship large enough to hold three of his. As he stepped down his landing platform, he was greeted by two men, dressed in Alderaan's elegant garments, only for the privileged. "I wish to seek council with Bail Organa. He is on your ship, is he not?" He tried very hard to keep his patience from grinding down even further than where it was.

"Yes. He is on his way to Coruascant, for a Senate hearing," a man on the left said, trying desperately to hide his surprise at this meeting between the Empire and his Senator. Vader knew that he would have to be convincing to try to see the Senator on such short notice, so he tried to sense if the men were weak minded. The one who spoke was not; Vader could sense that this man was very stubborn so he shifted to the man on the right. This man, however, was just the individual Vader needed to play his mind tricks with. Vader waved his fingers subtly towards the man on the right.

"You will take me to see Senator Organa immediately." The man blinked his eyes, having no choice but to comply.

"I will take you to see Senator Organa. Right this way." He turned and walked past the man on the left, leaving him behind. Vader followed at the heels of the other man's feet, not having any to waste. He must get answers, and he must get them now. The duo reached a shut door and the man typed in a short pass code to have the door shot up. He then moved to the side so Vader can go in himself and shut the door behind him, still in the trace that Vader put him in.

"I said no disturbances, captain! I have a lot to do before we reach Coruascant." A deep voice called from an office type room. Vader noticed that his voice was a bit erratic, probably given his situation, but he didn't care. He walked into his office and towered over the politician's desk. "Who are…?" His words cut off as he stared at the cloaked man. "Lord Vader, I would say I'm surprised but I am not. What are you doing here?" He didn't like the tone the Senator used with him; he clenched his fists from clenching his throat. He was a diplomat, a politician so that is what Vader must be to get his answers. But instead for a moment he looked at him, trying to curb his anger. He didn't look tall as Vader thought, his black goatee helped cover his expression but he was not happy to see a servant of the Empire in front of him but he let Vader speak.

"Where is Senator Mon Motha?"

"Probably already in Coruascant, there is a Senate hearing in a few days."

"You will bring me to her."

"I cannot do that. You have to be a member of the Senate to gain entry into our sessions."

"What do you know of the rebellion attacks that are happening throughout the Empire?"

"I didn't know there were attacks. Do you think I am associated with that? I am a politician not a rebel." Vader's patience has all but evaporated. He moved closer to the Senator as he was done playing games.

"Tell me everything you know about the rebellion. We have proof you know, do not make this hard on yourself. The Emperor knows what is best for you."

"And what is in for you, my Lord?" he sarcastically asked when Vader slammed his hands on his desk; Bail knew that Vader wanted that information, the information he had about the rebels bases and plans. He knew that Vader couldn't touch him though, that was one thing the Emperor lived by. Do not kill the politicians, yet. But he continued.

"What do you get in return for the rebels? Peace? Or when you have taken care of the Emperor's enemies, how do you know you won't be next?" Vader knew that the Senator was trying to plant seeds of doubt in his mind, but he resisted, he knew that the Emperor saved his life many times and that the Emperor needed him as much as Vader needed the Emperor. But he didn't stop Bail from speaking his mind.

"You will do everything in your power to please the Emperor and yet you have nothing, no one. If you let the Emperor rule with an iron fist, there will be non stop war, just wait and see. Look at the evidence, a year after the Republic fell, already a rebellion has started to spread. He will not stop the rise of the Rebellion and when he does that, you will fall, Lord Vader. And then, he shall continue on his life without you. Don't you see? You are just a pawn in his game. You are not as important to him as you think. You are a smart man; do not let him use you. Stand against him. Not for the rebellion, but to save yourself." Bail rose from his seat and walked away from the Sith Lord. Vader very frustrated turned and exited the room, fleeing the ship. He wanted to crush the ship so badly, because he knew that maybe Bail was right, but that couldn't be. He knew the Emperor cared somewhat about him. Or was it all for show? How could he let these thoughts enter his mind? Was it because his emotions were breaking his resolve? Making him see who he truly is? He sat in his Tie Fighter for a few minutes in the hanger, confusion rifling through his brains. Vader knew that he shouldn't have listen to Bail, he should have stopped him and gotten the information he needed. He felt like a pawn on a chessboard, the sacrifice, to keep the Emperor safe. Shaking his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind, Vader left the Senator's ship, made his way far from his cruiser, trying to escape.

"Admiral, I will go alone to Coruascant to confront Senator Mon Motha." Vader said into the radio feed. "Inform the Emperor that I have located the Senator and that I will bring her back to him." The Admiral acknowledged Vader's plan and forwarded the message to the Emperor. As doing so, Vader tapped into his hyperspace coordinates, finding Coruascant, he set the hyperspace to come out right before he landed on the planet. He knew there was a deeper plan amongst him, rather than just some Senator stirring up trouble, but he needed more information to help him discover the real conspiracy transpiring.


	3. Coruascant

Lord Vader traveled alone, needing to be away from prying ears and eyes. As he exited hyperspace, he caught a glimpse of Coruascant. A giant planet that appeared to have lines carved in the surface of the planet. But as Vader's Tie Fighter neared the planet, the lines turned into high rise buildings. Coruascant was a big city planet, each space was filled with buildings as high as the sky. As Vader weaved in and out of the immense traffic of the planet, he saw a tall building of some sort of apartments. He knew he couldn't stop this time, but he looked on at the building at which he used to call home. Instead Vader was searching for a small rounded building, one of the smallest buildings on this planet, but the one building that held so much power. He finally found the senate building and quickly landed, hoping that the senate wasn't in session or he would have to wait days to interrogate his one and only suspect. He nearly ran through the building when he came to a balcony full of spherical podiums. The senate floor was empty except for one or two senators lingering from the previous session. Vader didn't have time to wait for Senator Motha to arrive and he wasn't in the mood for a chase, so he knew he would have to wait until tomorrow to get to her. As he walked out of the building, he took in the city planet's environment. Brightly colored banners flanked the sides of building with bold letters that screamed _Happy Empire Day_! Today, exactly a year ago, was when the Jedi's were destroyed and the birth of the Empire grew. Vader, having time to spare, couldn't help himself. He returned to his spacecraft and headed toward his old home. _Everything dies, Darth Vader. Heroes die, lovers die, and you can't stop death._ The voice echoed in his heart and once again he tried to clutch his heart, hoping that he could crush those words.

"I knew I said that I had to let you go, but how can I?" He asked himself as he weaved in and out traffic, getting closer to the apartment building. "The guilt I feel overwhelms me," he continued, "all I need is forgiveness." The Sith Lord landed his cruiser on the top floor. He unlocked the front door, surprised that the unlock code was the same. It was apparent that nobody had moved in here, all of his furniture was still present. As he walked through the living room, he let his hand run across the furniture, hopefully feeling her presence. She was there, her scent still lingered on the couch. Overwhelmed with emotions, he made his way to the bedroom where he sat on the bed. The silk sheets clung to his equipment; through Vader's mask he closed his eyes. Reaching deeply into the Force, he tried to summon a vision of her, just once.

"_Anakin_," A voice blew through the room. In that instant Vader ignited his lightsaber and stalked the room, hoping to find the source of the voice. "_Anakin_," The voice called again, but this time the sweet sound hit Vader's mask and he immediately fell to the floor.

"Padmé," He asked cautiously, hoping that she somehow had come back to life to be with him. A shadow appeared in the doorway, just as Vader sucked in a breath. However instead of a person standing there, an entity stood in its place. The entity was obviously a woman, the dress she wore clung to her curves. The woman's brown hair was down her back in a simple ponytail. Vader stared at her face and believed he was in a dream. Her face was small yet beautiful; her features were plain yet regal. She held herself in a confident manner. Vader saved her eyes for last because he knew he would get lost in them if he stared too long. Her eyes, however, were strained with emotions. Emotions of pain and sadness, as the day he last saw her. He wanted so badly to touch her but every time he neared her, she stepped back.

"_Anakin, what have you done? What have you become_?" Her voice was filled with disgust as she saw the man she once loved encompassed in a black suit.

"I am so sorry," were the only words to leave his mouth. "The guilt…I feel is terrible, Padmé." He fell to his knees at her feet. He could feel the warm tears sliding down his face.

"_You took my life, you took our future. We could have run away together, but you couldn't have that. You wanted the galaxy and now look. You are alone_." Her voice was fading from him and he tried to desperately to hang onto it. Padmé's words cut him deep, cut him right to his soul. "_Goodbye, Anakin_," her voice was now just but a whisper as her silhouette began to disappear.

"NO!" Vader screamed with all his might. "Don't leave me! I need you!" He tried to follow her, but there was nothing in the apartment. She had vanished and she took his heart with her. Vader couldn't take it; he broke down and began to sob. But as the tears of pain streamed down his face, anger flooded through him and he began to destroy the once beautiful apartment. The following morning, Vader rose from his meditation. Deep in thought, he hardened his emotions, feeling nothing anger and pain. As he was leaving the apartment, he knew he had another stop to go to before heading towards the senate building once again. There wasn't as much traffic as the day before, so he flew easily to the once beacon of hope, the Jedi Temple. The temple had four standing towers with a square building directly in between.

When Vader landed, he noticed multiple units of Stormtroopers flanking the Temple's entrance. Good, he thought, I don't need any more surprises. He passes broken statues of the most respected Jedi's destroyed by blaster bolts that ricocheted off of lightsabers the previous year. Vader entered the Temple, once home to thousands of Jedi's, now stood quiet and empty. He proceeded to an elevator that would take him to the Masters' Chambers. As the elevator door opened to the Chambers filled with simple red chairs, a figure turned to face Vader. "It can't be …" Vader's voice blew out. Obi-Wan stood in front of him, once more.

"Hello, Lord Vader," Obi-Wan stated, lightsaber in had. Vader blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating again, but in that instant Obi-Wan lunged towards him. Darth Vader ignited his lightsaber before Obi-wan had a chance to kill him. Their lightsabers clashed together in a test of strength.

"What are you doing here, Obi-Wan? Come to seal your fate?" Vader said as he was taunting him.

"Never," was Obi-Wan's only reply just as he released himself from the power struggle and stepped back. Vader took advantage of this moment and swung his lightsaber straight to Obi-Wan's head. Somehow his opponent's lightsaber deflected the kill move. Obi-Wan put his stance into a defensive position, hoping to the block the stronger Jedi. Vader forced Obi-Wan to the glass windows, when he began to feel frustrated.

"Enough of this," Vader said as he made a fist pointed at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, not being ready, could not block the Force grip that enclosed his throat. The Dark Lord raised his arm ever so slightly, and the movement moved through the Force and lifted Obi-Wan off the ground. "I'm done playing this game. Today you die."Vader spat at his former master, and with a flick of his wrist, Obi-Wan flew through the glass window.

Vader turned and stepped back on the elevator, not watching Obi-Wan fall to his death. When Vader reached the door to the leave the Temple, he ordered a small battalion of about ten troopers to follow him to the Senate building.

"Sir, we will cover the front of the Senate, while three men will flank you." The ranking captain stated to Darth Vader. Vader, in return, only nodded his acknowledgement. His battalion and himself reached the building and immediately the three men were by his side. They made their way up to the balcony to see each podium filled with Senators attempting to argue with each other.

"We must do something!"

"Are you crazy?! Go against the Empire?! That's a death sentence!"

"We cannot allow them to take control of our planets!" Before Vader was a Jedi, he never understood how all these Senators couldn't just agree on one thing. That's why the Empire was created, to make them agree. He sucked in a deep breath and stepped on an empty podium and hovered to the center of the Senate arena. When the Senators caught eye of Vader, they immediately fell quiet, forgetting their pointless arguments. They knew of Lord Vader's power, but most have never seen him, but he intimidated them.

"Hello, Senators," Vader spoke loudly. "I'm looking for Senator Motha." He simply stated. Some Senators gasped, others searched for her. The quicker the Sith Lord left, the better.

A podium slowly hovered towards him, accompanied by a woman with soft features and pixie short red hair. "I am Senator Mon Motha," she spoke, with no hint of fear in her voice.

"Good," Vader said as he waved his hand, which lifted the Senator's podium and brought it to him. He gently grabbed the woman at her shoulder and guided her out of the arena. As soon as they exited, the noise which once filled the arena began again. "We are going to go see the Emperor, Senator." He said as he walked out of the building with the Senator flanked with Stormtroopers.


	4. Head Games

The ride to the Death Star was uncomfortably quiet. Every now and then a Stormtrooper would shift his position, keeping his weapon locked on the calm Senator. Lord Vader sat directly across from the Senator and he couldn't help but to notice how calm she was.

"Captain," Vader started as the guarding Stormtrooper turned. "Leave us."

"Yes, sir," acknowledged the trooper as he rose and retreated the area, leaving Vader alone with Mon Motha.

"Senator," He began, he had leaned forward ever so slightly. "It would be wise of you to tell me all you know before we reach the Emperor."

The Senator looked puzzled."Tell you about what, my lord?"

"About this little rebellion you have created. What is their plan? Where are their bases?"

Senator Motha laughed until Vader slammed his fist on the table separating each other. "I don't know…" She began when Vader cut in.

"You do know, and will tell me."

"I did not rally the people…"

"So there is a rebellion against the Empire!" Vader cut in once more.

"Please let me finish," Motha rebutted. "I did not rally the people. They created this rebellion themselves. The fall of the Republic angered many people. Those people who believed in justice and security."

"The Empire is justice and security for the galaxy." Vader replied almost mechanically.

"The Empire stands for complete obedience. Don't you see? The people want what they once had; freedom and justice. Something that was lost during the Clone Wars."

"The Emperor saved the dying Republic. A republic made corrupt by Senators like you." Vader threw at her, though what she was saying made sense.

"But everything is entwined together. Those corrupt Senators were being paid off by the Separatists, whose leader was Count Dooku. And he was the apprentice of Darth Sidious or the man we thought was trying to save our Republic. This was the plan all along. But the Emperor did not plan to have a rebellion rise. If the Emperor was destroyed, there would peace. Don't you see that?"

Vader sat back, stunned at what he just heard. His greatest fear has come alive. The one man, who helped guide him, even into this darkness, was grooming him to be a soldier, to be a pawn. Flabbergasted, he couldn't speak and in that Senator Moth continued.

"My lord," her voice dropped to a whisper, "I can see the conflict in you. Join us. Save the galaxy and be a true hero, not a pawn. The Emperor must fall for the galaxy to be once more safe." She leaned back to let her words sink into Darth Vader's mind. Be a true hero replayed over and over in his head._ But I am a hero, I saved the galaxy from corruption_, he thought. The darkness that had consumed his soul slithered up to his heart, causing his anger to rise with it.

"How dare you speak against the Empire, traitor!" Vader spat at her as he rose and left her alone.

Mon Motha sighed and whispered to herself, "Then there is no hope for the people…" She gazed out a small window of the spacecraft to see a half built space station. It looked as though it was as big as a planet; however the metal cover surrounding the station was not fully finished. Men in pitch black suits were welding pieces of uniform gray to the frame as the spacecraft landed in a docking bay. Lines of Stormtroopers lined the sides of the spacecraft. When the Dark Lord emerged, Motha noticed that each man bowed to one knee in a display of obedience. Lord Vader and his prestigious prisoner headed to the elevator that would take them to the Emperor's chambers. Upon arriving to the Emperor's corridor, Vader stepped in front of Motha, blocking her exit.

"It would be wise, Senator to tell the Emperor everything you know. There is no point in lying to him."

"You do not scare me, Lord Vader. You are simply a pawn", she replied as she stepped around the Sith Lord and proceeded towards the Emperor. The fire in Vader's heart burned brightly._ She can't talk to you that way_, it whispered to him._ You are the true leader of this galaxy, she should be afraid of you, of your power_. Unconsciously, Vader reached for his lightsaber, knowing that he could massacre everybody in this room if he so pleased to.

"_My love, control your anger_." This voice did not come from the furnace in his chest. This voice whipped around his body, flowing through his helmet, controlling his breathing. Padmé was there with him in spirit, unlike the last time, trying desperately to calm him down. Lord Vader took a deep breath and moved his hand back to his side. Silence engulfed the elevator but before Vader stepped forward, he had heard a silent sigh of relief from the ghost of his dead wife. He couldn't help but to smile in his helmet, an expression that has long been out of commission. _She's trying to keep my humanity_, he thought as he walked the catwalk, towards the Emperor. _I am a lost soul though_, he continued while his smile was disappearing.

"Ah Lord Vader," the Emperor announced, "So good of you to finally join us."

"Forgive me, my Master", Vader replied mechanically as he bowed before his so called 'Master', then rose and stood next to the Emperor's chair; looking onto the Senator. She did not look intimidated standing before the two rulers of the galaxy.

"Senator Motha, welcome."

"Is this really necessary, Your Majesty?"

"Apparently it is, Senator. There are rumors of a rebellion rising and I have not forgotten the petition you and your 'friends' brought to me before the Empire was born." A group of Senators, including the late Padmé Amidala, signed a petition ordering the removal of Chancellor Palpatine's emergency powers. Of course the petition was overruled, and those Senators were now on the Emperor's watch list.

"If there is a rebellion, I can assure you, I am in no way associated with it, Your Majesty." Motha stated. "I have duties that are more important in the Senate that I cannot put aside for this rebellion." The Emperor eyed her carefully, trying to see the truth or lie beneath her words. His orange eyes bored deep into Mon Motha's soul for quite awhile before he finally spoke.

"You are free to go, Senator."

"What?!" Vader cut in. _How could the Emperor do this?_! He thought. Letting her go would mean that this so called rebellion will grow. Vader was about to unleash his anger to the Emperor, when he was cut off.

"Silence, my apprentice! Senator Motha, there is a shuttle in the main hangar waiting to take you back to Coruascant."

"Thank you, Your Majesty", she replied as she bowed quickly. Motha returned to the elevator, taking a look back at the men; she knew that this would not be the last time she would be in conflict with them, it had just begun. Vader watched the elevator doors close, knowing that the Emperor sent the leader of the rebellion away. Frustrated, he moved to the small window directly next to him and stared out of it. He was trying to bring Padmé's voice back to him, to soothe him; he tried desperately but failed. Her voice was gone from him at this moment.

"I feel your frustration, my apprentice", the Emperor broke the silence. His tone reflected that he too was frustrated. "Come," he continued, "speak your mind." Vader's eyes closed in his mask as he took a deep breath and turned to face the Emperor, his anger ebbing through.

"Why did you send her away? She told me, she tried to recruit me!" His voice was growing louder. "We could have ended this! But yet, you didn't! You're allowing this to continue! Why?! You want this rebellion to grow, don't you?! DON'T YOU?!"

"_Anakin, please control your temper, calm down._" Padmé's voice warned, but Vader ignored it, he was letting the furnace in his chest overtake him.

"How dare you question ME?!" The Emperor spat angrily back. "This is MY galaxy, and you will learn your place! Now get out of my sight!" He called his red guards over to escort Vader out of his chambers. As the guards came close to Vader, he began to reach into the Force. _I will no longer be your pawn_, he thought. He reached into the Force so deeply that the guards started to levitate. When they were about three feet in the air, Vader flicked his wrist forward, sending the guards across the room. Each guard slammed against the back wall, breaking their backs in the process. The Emperor arose suddenly, as if to stop Vader, but his apprentice was already at the elevator doors. Vader forced the doors open, not waiting for the elevator and jumped down the elevator shaft. Free-falling, Vader slowed his speed by once again calling into the Force, which made him gently glide down to the hangar bay. When he reached the hangar, he ordered a small battalion of five or six Stormtroopers to follow him to his Imperial shuttle.

"Where to, My Lord?" The captain asked. Vader had to think this question through silently. He wanted to cut off the Emperor's power. _But where shall I begin?_ Vader looked around the shuttle until his eyes stopped at the seated Stormtrooper. _That's it_, he thought, _what a better way to destroy the Emperor than to take out his minions_. But he wondered if the Stormtroopers were still being created on Kamino as the clones were during the Clone War. Kamino, a world covered by oceans, is occupied by creatures whose sole purpose is to create clones. Originally, they used the DNA of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, but after he was killed, they probably found a new donor. Vader remembered seeing the clones fighting the first time in the arena on Geonosis. He was pleased with them, yet he thought of them as insects. Born and bred in test tubes to fight. Disgusting creatures, he thought. That was where he needed to go, Kamino, for Vader was determined to fight both the Empire and this newborn Rebellion.

"Kamino", Vader finally answered.

"Yes sir", the trooper replied. Vader sat back and allowed his eyes to shut. His emotions were draining the energy from his body. The suit he was enclosed in began to feel heavy and constricting. How he wish to be free of it. He finally succumbed to the fatigue that overcame his body and wandered off into a deep sleep.


End file.
